Roots
by a-study-in-starkid
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy was abandoned by his father at an orphanage. When Harry and Ginny come looking for a Muggle child, they choose him. But when they discover his true heritage, things get complicated.
1. Prologue

The child was crying, and Rissa Cullough was beginning to despair.

It was nearly midnight at the local orphanage, and a tall, blond man had just dropped the toddler into her arms. "His name is Scorpius," he said in a strained voice. "Two years old. Born on August 17," Then he turned and strode off.

"Wait! Sir!" Rissa had called, searching the rain intently. But the mysterious man had simply disappeared.

She looked down at the small child in her arms.

That was then, about five hours ago. Rissa desperately wanted to sleep. But, as the owner of Karrer Orphanage, that was not to be. The baby's cries were so audible above the pounding rain. Other children were complaining.

Rissa stroked the sleek, blonde hair on the little boy's head. Scorpius, the man had called him.

What an unusual name. His eyes seemed to change colors. But it was a trick of the light. It had to be.

At last, the baby was quiet, and Rissa was free to sleep, her stringy brown hair pillowing out as she collapsed on her mattress.

* * *

><p>The next morning, two strangers were in her office. One was a tall, dark haired man named Harry, with his redhead wife, Ginny. They were interested in adopting a little boy.<p>

Before the orphanage, Harry and Ginny had argued profusely about adopting a Muggle child. Harry had wanted a wizard, whereas Ginny wished for a Muggle baby.

Of course, Ginny had won, and now they were discussing possible options. After a discussion that I'm sure nobody cares about, Rissa deemed them worthy, and led the couple to the playroom.

So many children! Running around, hitting people on the head with toy trucks, jumping on beds.

Harry noticed a sad, blond boy sitting quietly in the corner. He pointed out the child to Ginny. "Why don't we go say hi to _him_?" Harry asked her.

They approached him quietly. "I'm Ginny," said the woman, crouching down to be at his level. The child shied away.

"What's your name?" she asked gently.

"Sc – sc – " the boy gurgled, waving his fat fist in the air.

"His name is Scorpius," Rissa told the adults.

Not wanting to crowd the poor boy, Harry stayed back. But even from a distance, he could see the innocence in his rainbow-colored eyes. Or were they rainbow?

"Scorpius," Ginny said, testing out the name gently.

Finally, Harry walked over and sat next to his wife. "Hello, Scorpius," Harry said kindly. The couple exchanged glances.

"I think we'd like this little boy," Ginny told Rissa slowly. Rissa nodded. "He's yours."

**A/N: Rissa let Scorpius go so quickly because she felt bad about not knowing a bunch of stuff about his parents. This was just an idea I had. If anybody wants me to who isn't somebody I actually know, I will continue it. Reviews count. Well, duh.**


	2. Letter

Several years passed. Scorpius Potter, was, amazingly – a wizard. Looks like Harry had gotten his way, after all.

Harry had seen the signs first, when he left Scorpius in his bedroom with a stuffed alligator. When he'd returned, the toy was a little plush toddler, almost identical to the child who was playing with it satisfactorily. And then there was the exploding cabbage, the floating bottle, and many more "incidents."

Of course, Ginny and Harry had had a brief row over the matter, but in the end, decided that they would move somewhere more appropriate for a family of wizards, instead of a crowded city.

As Scorpius grew, certain features became more and more prominent. His sleek blond hair and pale complexion reminded Harry of somebody from his past. Who? But he always shook the thought away. He was extremely good at blocking out his past.

Finally, Scorpius got The Letter. The one that would change his life forever. In more ways than one.

* * *

><p>The day started normally enough. It was August 17, and Scorpius had just blown out the eleven candles without burning down the house. It was a miracle! He'd opened his presents, tried out his new vintage Nimbus, and gulped down the delicious chocolate cake.<p>

"I love this holiday," Scorpius told his parents, sinking down into the sofa. He fingered the collar of his shirt lazily.

"I'm sure you do," replied his mother.

"Hey, Scorp!" Harry suddenly yelled from the kitchen. "Something just came by owl post from Hooooooogwaaaaaarts!"

"EEEEE!" Scorpius and Ginny squealed, racing into the kitchen. Harry was standing at the open window, examining the red seal with the famous crest on it.

"Turn it over!" Scorpius gloated. "I want to see my name on it!"

And Harry turned over the envelope.

_Scorpius Malfoy  
>The kitchen<br>3548 Willberry Drive  
>Tottenham, London<br>56789_

"Malfoy?" Ginny asked, her voice rising.

"Wha..." Harry looked like he'd just been hit with a bat. "Oh, no," he whispered, his face ashen.

"That's not my last name!" Scorpius protested. He ripped the envelope from his father's hands. "What the hell?" His face was red.

"Language, Scorp," scolded Ginny, though she looked quite shocked as well.

"Is that my birth name?" demanded the boy. He scrutinized Harry's face. But Harry refused to look at him. "_Is it?_"

"Excuse us, Scorpius," Harry said, pulling Ginny from the room. "Have an extra slice of cake," he called over his shoulder. Harry's careful tone and posture faded when the couple was safely in their bedroom. As if Scorpius wasn't eavesdropping anyway.

"He's Malfoy's son," Harry said, his voice wavering. "Draco. Malfoy's. _Son_."

Ginny ran a hand through her auburn hair in distress. "It doesn't change _who he is_, Harry!"

"It does to me!" Harry screamed.

Ginny stared at him. How could he act like this? "Are you seriously holding that big of a grudge?"

"Ginny. What if Malfoy finds out and wants to see him?" Harry cried.

"Then we let him." Ginny soothed."So, it's Malfoy's son. We're his parents. It doesn't change who he is!"

Harry, on the other hand, was still seething. "I just can't believe it," he said, rumpling his hair in distress.

"This isn't fair," he added childishly. Ginny glared at him.

Suddenly, someone slipped a paper under their door. Harry's heart plummeted. Had Scorpius really heard his own father reject them?

"Scorp?" Harry called, all of his anger flooding out instantly. "Scorpius!" he cried, and when there was no answer, Harry practically flew out the door after his son, guilt smacking him hard in the face. So did the door.

Ginny, on the other hand, gingerly (no pun intended) picked up the crumpled piece of parchment that Scorpius had slipped under the door.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy._

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professor Longbottom, Deputy Headmaster _

_Note: Mr. Malfoy,_

_We are aware that you were adopted at a young age by Mr. Harry James Potter. However, your birth father wishes to express his sorrow at not being able to bring you up. He's enclosed a letter of his own, and hopes that you will forgive him._

_~Professor Longbottom_

Ginny's eyes narrowed as she flipped over the paper. Things were going to get messy. What did Malfoy want their child to know?

**A/N: Yay for everybody who supported me! The next chapter will be quite dramatic. I made up the address. Also, we still don't know who Draco's wife is. Hint: it's very unexpected. Reviews are motivating. Even just a little one-worded one :D**


	3. Connecting

"Scorp, I'm sorry." Harry said again. He was sitting on the edge of his son's bed. Scorpius was on the opposite end, facing the wall, his expression one of stone. Scorpius' spine was rigid with tension.

"You should be sorry," he snapped automatically, jaw set. "This was supposed to be a _happy _day,"

When the boy turned, Harry could see the tears pooling up in his gray eyes. Gray eyes.

_Draco's eyes._

"Scorpius, I overreacted." Harry told his son quietly. "I'm so, so sorry, even though that seems an inadequate way to express myself." He looked pleadingly at his son, at his pride, his joy.

"You don't want me because you don't like my real dad," Scorpius sniffled. "I read his letter. I know how mean you were!" he glared at his father, glassy eyes filled with hatred. "You're just a stupid bully! Dad told me what you did to him in that letter!"

Feeling as though he'd been stabbed in the chest, Harry staggered. He couldn't help noticing the way Scorpius had called Draco 'Dad.' With respect. Maybe even love.

Was Draco really turning Scorpius to his side already? Why was this happening?

* * *

><p><em>Son,<br>_

_This is your birth father, Scorpius. I am Draco Malfoy, and I want you to know that I did not leave you in the Karrer orphanage because I did not want you._

_Your birth mother, Ms. Luna Lovegood, was my girlfriend at the time. We were...careless, as one might say._

_And she had you. As much as it broke my heart, I had to leave you. I could not support you.  
><em>

_My wife Eloise and I heard that you were adopted by Mr. Harry Potter. I was horrified. Harry Potter has been nothing but cruel to me, ever since he rejected my friendship before we attended Hogwarts._

_Ever since he sliced open my chest when I was sixteen, I've had nothing but fear and pity for the lad. I hope that you will meet me, as I can be a much better father in every way for you. There is plenty of room in my mansion._

_Yours,_

_Father_

Ginny was seeing red. And not just because her disheveled hair was falling into her eyes.

That little twit! Malfoy thought he could steal the Potter's pride and joy, Scorpius. Well, that wasn't happening, Ginny thought fiercely. Draco wasn't his father. Not legally.

She wanted to burn the letter, destroy the smugness and superior tone that only Draco could conjure. Standing up, Ginny ventured into Scorpius' bedroom, where she found a hurt Harry and a defiant, terrified Scorps. And Ginny began to explain. Everything.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to do this, Ginny?" Harry asked his wife uncertainly as she sealed the envelope and began tying it to their owl, Perry.<p>

"Harry – we went over this. Scorpius wants to get to know his birth father. Arranging a meeting with Draco and Eloise is absolutely necessary!"

Perry seemed to hoot in agreement. He fluffed his wings impatiently. Perry had just returned from Luna's house. he'd delivered a letter there, too. As she was Scorpius' real mother.

Harry sighed. "That doesn't mean I have to like it," he said glumly, but allowed Perry to fly away, opening an old wound from his past. He was going to have to see Malfoy again.

Yippee.

**A/N: Don't worry, it gets more action-y in the next few chapters. Thanks for all of your support, and the more reviews, the faster I write! I know, so random that Draco married Eloise in the end, but it was a different pairing that I wanted to try. So there.**


	4. Luna's New Look

**A/N: Okay, I'm listening to Granger Danger right now, so this might be a little odd...I need to listen to more serious things when I write. Like Wizard Wrock. I am a NERD. And I LOVE it. The end A/N is a few days after this...so...yeah.**

The house was clean, the cookies were in the oven, and the table was set up for five adults and one boy.

Harry breathed slowly. This afternoon, Luna was going to come over, along with Draco and his wife, Eloise. He was so stressed.

"Scorp, they'll be coming soon!" He called upstairs, but wasn't shocked when he got no response.

It was the next day. Scorpius now seldom spoke to anybody in the Potter household, much to his parents' dismay. No matter how much they pleaded, Scorpius would never speak, aside from the absolutely necessary.

The doorbell rang. Tense, Ginny dropped her glass of homemade butterbeer as Harry walked slowly to the door, peeking out of the window. He breathed a sigh of relief. No Malfoy. Yet.

He opened his door. "Luna!" he greeted, then stopped short.

Luna had...changed. Her hair for start, was stark-black. Her protuberant eyes were now lined with kohl and red color contacts covered her gray pupils. Luna's clothing was all black, with a chain as a necklace.

"Hello, Luna..." Harry said hesitantly. "You...changed, a bit,"

Luna nodded, not a trace of happiness in her now raspy voice. "Harry," she said, sounding like Jim Dale's impression of her, rather than what she actually sounded like.

"Well – why don't you come in," Harry told her slowly, and led the girl he used to know into the kitchen.

Thundering down the stairs, and there was Scorpius, his face impassive. Luna, as dark as she was, brightened as he approached.

"Scorpius?" Luna said in wonder. "How you've grown!"

"Are you my mother?" Scorpius asked, his eyes wide. "My _real_ mother?"

Luna nodded. "I am, Scorp," she said gaily. "That's what I called you as a baby, you know,"

"That's what Harry and Ginny call me!" Scorpius exclaimed.

_Harry and Ginny_?

Harry's face blanched. Every syllable that Scorpius uttered was a low blow to his heart.

_You weren't unhappy with us before! _He wanted to shout. _You loved us. _

_Until I screwed all up. But was it really that bad?_

Apparently so. Scorpius didn't even glance at his parents as he led Goth Luna into the kitchen. Ginny took in her new look with wide eyes.

Luna was as observant as ever. "I look like this, so as to attract Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-clonsie-bugs."

"Oh," Ginny looked relieved and confused, but accepted the girl's explanation. "Tea?" she offered.

Harry pulled Scorpius out into the hallway for a minute. It was hard, Scorpius wouldn't tear his eyes from Luna. Harry physically dragged the boy away from the bustling.

"Why are you being so stubborn?" Harry demanded when they were alone. "I lose my temper once, and now you don't want anything to do with me!"

Scorpius merely looked at him. He raised one eyebrow maddeningly.

On the very edge of a Harry Tantrum, Harry just though his hands in the air, and left him in the hall. "I can't control your feelings," he called over his shoulder bitterly. "Do what you want."

And then the doorbell rang.

A shiny blond head was visible at the doorway.

Everybody tensed.

Except for Scorpius, who flung the door open.

**A/N: I felt bad for changing Luna, but it just had to be done. At least she keeps the Ebony Dark-ness Dementia Raven Way-clonsie bugs away :D Hidden joke. Hidden joke.  
>It's pretty late right now, and I'm writing nonstop, so...yeah. *awkwardly leaves*<strong>


	5. Calculating as Ever

The man surveyed the hall with disdain. His gray eyes swept the hall. Until his eyes landed on Scorpius.

As Harry entered the hallway once again, he saw the striking resemblance between his Scorp, and Malfoy.

They were nearly identical.

Draco embraced the young boy, staring challengingly at Harry as Scorpius hugged back.

So this was how it was going to be. Draco would rub it in Harry's face that Scorpius wanted to know them. He would be all smug and such. Harry's fists clenched as Draco, a simpering Eloise, and an oblivious Scorpius made their into the kitchen.

Ginny and Harry exchanged a look darker than Luna's new wardrobe could ever be. She watched the couple sit at _their _table and gritted her teeth.

"So, Potter," Draco drawled. "Isn't this a coincidence?" He was looking at Harry with a nasty look in his eyes. He took a sip of tea, and set the cup delicately on the table. Eloise merely looked at everybody silently, her acne-free face blank and smooth.

"Well," said Ginny tersely when everybody had sat down. "Thanks for coming, everybody."

"Oh, it was no problem," Luna dreamily fingered her chain necklace. "I'm so happy to see Scorpius again – couldn't pick a better pair of parents than that Potters!"

Draco seemed to disagree. "Luna, how could you say that? Our child, brought up by Harry Freaking Potter?"

Ginny snapped, "He saved your life, _Draco_. Shut your mouth."

"Filthy blood traitor!" roared Draco, his face red. Then he seemed to regain his temper. "If, perhaps, Scorpius would like to live with me," he locked eyes with his son. "I'm sure we could find an extra _suite _in our _mansion_ –"

"Mansion?" Scorpius asked in an awed tone. Draco nodded causally. "Oh, ya know. Hot maids serving you chocolate and butterbeer any time, massages, delicious meals cooked by jolly elves – they could all be yours..."

"DRACO!" Harry yelped. "You can't have Scorpius without our consent! He's our son."

"Well, what if I want to go?" Scorpius spoke up. "What if I want new parents?"

Harry and Ginny stared. "What?"

Then Eloise snapped, "Don't I get any say in the matter? I don't want a stepson!"

"Then you can get out," Draco told her off-handedly. "There is divorce, you know,"

"Ugh! Eurgh!" Eloise stormed out of the house, and there went Draco's wife. He didn't seem to care.

"Oh, Draco!" Luna suddenly whispered. "You and I..."

Draco gave a moan of satisfaction. "Hell yes."

"Well, now that that's settled," Ginny said. "You can clear out now. Scorpius won't be living with you."

"I WANT TO!" Scorpius burst out. He had been quiet for quite awhile now.

"Well, sucks for you," Harry said, trying to be patient. "Because that's not happening,"

"I HATE THE WORLD!" Scorpius stomped out of the kitchen and into his room. The adults watched him go.

"No matter how much he hates us, Draco," Ginny cut in. "He's still our son."

Draco gave Harry a strange look. "We'll see," was all he said as he pulled Luna out the door.

"Bye!" she called happily as Draco led her away.

The Potters watched them go.

"I knew we could count on Malfoy to screw up our lives," Harry spat.

Ginny just sighed. "I'll go talk to Scorpius."

"That's all we ever do, Ginny," Harry said sadly. "It never changes his mind."

**A/N: Well, that was another chapter. Yes, there was an AVPS mention, try to find it. And Eloise has no personality because I didn't want her to. Luna is back with Draco. (Squee!) There's another – gasp! – plot twist coming up in chapter next! Please, please, review. Even just a little word or more reviews, the faster the updates.  
><strong>


	6. Draco Was Right?

Harry couldn't sleep. This whole adoption thing was getting to him.

He had adopted Draco Malfoy's son, and now Draco wanted his little Scorp to live with him. In his big fat mansion, and his racist ideas and discriminating thoughts.

_And Scorpius had said that he wanted to. He wanted to be with Draco, more than he wants to be with Harry. He doesn't love him! Not anymore!  
><em>

_But he couldn't mean that! When he lost his temper that night; was it really _that _bad?  
><em>

_Could he?_

Harry sat up and glanced over at his wife. Her red hair pillowed out and her deep breathing soothed him. Outside, he heard distant footsteps, but thought nothing of it.

Then Ginny suddenly woke up. She gasped nearly rolled off of the bed. This was not unusual.

Harry caught her by the waist, and she looked at him blearily.

"Harry – did I wake you?" she yawned.

"Not at all," Harry said tenderly."I was just thinking about Scorpius again."

Ginny smiled. "Harry, stop worrying. Scorpius is just shocked about how darn strong everybody's reacting to his situation. He's scared."

Harry nodded, and laid back in bed. "I – I guess you're right, Gin," he whispered.

Ginny followed suit. "He'll always love you," she rasped, tracing his jaw with her fingers.

Satisfied, Harry went back to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>He was floating a cloud. It was pink, and itchy. <em>

_And then he was falling, tumbling down, and screaming. Harry hit the pavement with a crash. _

"_Potter!"_

_It was Voldemort. He sneered and Harry trembled. He'd hoped never to see that face again. Voldemort hit him with a curse, and Harry doubled over, yelling in agony. Where was Harry's wand?  
><em>

"_This is how your son feels!" Voldemort bellowed, "What you did to him! He wishes to be happy, to dance again!"_

_Then he morphed into Draco Malfoy. "He loves me more..." taunted Draco, shoving Harry back down._

"_YOU ALL LEAVE ME ALONE!" Harry cried. _

"_Your son is GONE!" Draco gloated, "He doesn't love you!"_

* * *

><p>He sat up, coated with sweat. That was it. He needed to make things right with Scorpius. Sneaking out of his room so as not to disturb Ginny, Harry crept out the hall to Scorpius' room. He cracked open the door and slipped inside.<p>

Harry reached the bed and gently felt around for his son. "Scorp?" he whispered softly, his eyes wet.

Then his heart skipped a beat.

The bed was empty.

**A/N: This sucked. Sorry for how short it is. The next chapter will be longer. I hope. Anyway, thanks for all of the reviews, sorry if I forgot to respond, so if I didn't, thanks anyway, and please review more! Love them r's. or else the Woman in Black will kill you. Let me wake up to a full inbox! That's the best feeling ever. Can you find the AVPM mention?  
><strong>


	7. Run: The MiniChapter

_Run._

_Run._

_Run._

_Away from home, away from my parents. Got to get away, they don't love me, and my new life awaits. Feet pounding down the dark sidewalk, searching for who knows what. _

_Are those tears stinging my eyes? _

_I brush them away._

_Run._

_Run._

_Run._

**A/N: This isn't really a chapter. But I wanted to add it. Does this deserve reviews? Doubtful. But I still love them. Hopefully when you read this, the next chapter will already be up. End of story, goodbye, the end. Any questions?  
><strong>


	8. Everything Gets Worse

"GINNY! GINNY!"

She awoke to the screaming of her husband. This was never a good thing. She jolted out of bed, and rushed out the door, nearly smacked into Harry in the hallway. He was on the verge of tears again.

"Harry, Harry, what happened?" she cried, laying her hands on his arms.

"It's Scorpius – he's gone!" Harry cried.

"W—what?" stuttered Ginny, shocked. "Have you checked downstairs? He might have just gone downstairs for a bowl of Cherri-Owls, or something..."

"At four in the morning?" Harry yelled. "Get real, Gin!"

"We should just check!" Ginny said, trying to sound reasonable. She hurried downstairs, and wasn't surprised when they found no trace of their son. "Perfect," she said, and panic began to eat at her stomach.

"Now what?" Harry fumed, his face red again. "Where's my Scorp?"

"We – we contact the Ministry!" Ginny stuttered. "Oh, Scorpius..."

"Let's go, then!" Harry shouted, and grabbed a fistful of Floo Powder. It tricked down onto his sweat-stained shirt.

"We're in our pajamas!" Ginny protested. She was as numb as Harry was distressed. This was just too much to process at this hour.

"SO WHAT? This is our son we're talking about, dammit!" Then his face blanched. "I'm sorry, Ginny," he said more quietly.

Ginny grasped his arm tightly. "Let's go,"

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah, I hate authors notes in the middle of a story but I'm writing this in the document manager and just deleted a whole section and now I'm so annoyed.

* * *

><p>They left the Ministry in defeat a few hours later. Ginny watched her husband worriedly. Purple bags hung under his green eyes, and his back was slouched in exhaustion.<p>

Basically, it was Harry's job to find Scorpius, and not just because he was Scorp's father. Since Harry was head of the Aurors, he was in charge of missing people, evil people, and such.

Like he would trust any of his Aurors to find his son. Except, maybe Hermione.

No. Not even Hermione. Scorpius was Harry's pride, his life, besides Ginny.

Besides, nobody took a guy in pajamas seriously.

"You know, Harry. You know where we have to look," Ginny finally said as they walked the dark, deserted streets of London.

Harry nodded grimly. "Malfoy Manor."

* * *

><p>Scorpius still had no idea where he was running. It was almost pitch-black, as he stumbled down alleys and tripped over bricks. He was so tired, and eventually found an abandoned cot somewhere. As the sun peeped out, Scorpius went black to the world.<p>

"GET OUTTA MY BED!"

Somebody's meaty hand shoved Scorpius off of the cot. He tumbled into a pile of bricks and glass. A stinging in his hand told him taht he was bleeding.

"Uhh..." he mumbled, as the man slowly came into focus. "Mufgle-hesbleah," he added, not fully awake.

"WHO ARE YOU?" demanded the fat guy, his face crinkled with anger and disgust. A foul stench coming from him made Scorpius cringe.

"Ah - I'm Scorpius," he finally uttered, terrified.

"SCORPIUS?" the man laughed, and suddenly grabbed a fistful of the boy's hair. He was drunk, he had to be.

Scorpius struggled but to no avail. "Sorry!" he gasped, and clawed at the wall. "I didn't know it was yours! I'm sorry! Just let me go!"

"Go where?" the man demanded. "How about to my friend's houses. They just love kids," he chuckled darkly, and his chins bobbed. "And by love, I mean kill," he snickered.

A wave of panic drowned Scorpius. "No - no! Please!" he begged, but the man seemed to have made up his mind. Clamping a hand over Scorpius' mouth, he dragged him out of the ally to meet his doom.

_Dad, save me!_ thought the boy. And by Dad, he meant Harry Potter. Because Harry would always be his dad.

No matter what happened. No matter what would.

**A/N: I'll probably update again late tonight. Unfortunately, school starts in a few days so I won't be able to do my midnight writings again :'( But rest assured, I will follow through with this story. I even have a little spin-off planned...**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! If you do, yay, thanks, you're amazing.  
><strong>


	9. The End

Ginny and Harry left the doorstep of Malfoy Manor in frustration. Malfoy claimed that Scorpius wasn't there, and he seemed truthful.

"And it's not like I actually care about him, Potter!" Malfoy had jeered as the couple left his inherited estate. "Too bad I'm just better without even trying!"

"Be nice, Draco!" Luna could be heard saying from upstairs. Her voice was light again, and Harry knew without looking that she wasn't afraid of the Ebony bugs anymore.

"Wonderful," Ginny said. "So now he could be anywhere."

Harry fought keep calm. And carry on. Or something like that. He could barely think straight.

"We'll start with the cities around our house," he said, dazed. "Couldn't have gone far." Harry pulled Ginny into a tight embrace.

They appeared back on their driveway.

"We will find him, Harry," Ginny said to him softly. Then she visibly stiffened. "Oh, bloody hell," she said, her voice rising. "There he is."

They whipped around to see a meaty man dragging a blond haired boy down the street. The boy was struggling and crying.

"SCORPIUS!" Harry yelled, and sprinted down the street. "You get your hands off him," he snarled to the man. He'd found Scorpius. But what if Scorpius didn't want him?

"And what are you going to do about me?" the man snickered. His fat belly muscle quivered disgustingly.

Harry whipped out his wand, and Scorpius gasped. "Dad!"

"What're yeh going to do? Wave that piece of wood at meh?"

"Stupefy," Harry said softly, and the man crumpled to the ground. Harry embraced his son. A second later, Ginny was there, too.

After the tears had been (mostly) taken care of, Scorpius sniffed, "Dad, I'm sorry for how I acted."

Harry smiled for the first time in days. "I am, too," he said. All was well.

"Now let's go to bed!" Ginny said. "And celebrate Scorp's roots."

Scorpius smiled. His roots were something to be proud of. Because he was, and always would be, a Potter.

**A/N: Haha, lamest ending ever. Review if you're a niceo. I wrote this so long ago...sorry for they extremely delayed ending and cliche dialogue...**


End file.
